Fame Online
by KawaiiJelloUsagi
Summary: Mikan is a bit tired of being cheerful all the time. When she registers into a chat website to get to know the people at her new school, she realizes that she could use the website as a way to become a different person online. But what happens when she transfers and finds out that the people she met online are completely different in person? Will she recognize anyone, at all? N x M
1. The Beginning

**Me: So, Jello is here with a new story! Yes, I should be working on Miki Style, but this came to me all of a sudden and i couldn't let it pass. Oh, and surprise surprise, Koori and Miki are in this story, playing a pretty big part, along with some of my other OCs. By the way, Miki and Koori are already a couple in this fic. I also made a very bad parody of Apple called Strawberry, and a parody of Skype called Cloud. Just seemed to fit. And Koori is Mikan's age in this fic. I also made a new birthday for Mikan because her birthday of January 1st was just because her grandpa didn't know her real birthday.**

**Mikan: Miki-nee's here? Yay!**

**Miki: What do you mean by "already a couple?".**

**Me: *cougheveryoneknowsyoulikehim cough* I don't own Gakuen Alice, or Apple, or Hello Kitty, or a magical leprechaun, or a bunny, so don't sue me for it! So anyways, here's the first chapter of Fame Online, or FO!**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Hi! My name is Yukihira Mikan! And I'm an average girl... except for the fact that my twin sister is _the_ most popular teen in Japan! Yes, my twin. Her name is Miki. We're both 15-years-old, and we look very similar, other than the fact that she's slightly taller. And the colour scheme. She has teal hair and rose coloured eyes, I have brown hair and amber coloured eyes. I also have an older brother, Tsubasa, and a younger brother, Yoichi! Tsubasa is 17 and has dark blue hair and eyes, and Yoichi is 14 with light gray eyes and blue eyes. We all look so different, and all look different from our parents, Yukihira (previously Azumi) Yuka, and Yukihira Izumi. Then again, I _do_ look a lot like my mom and dad, it's just my other siblings.

And of course, my parents are the founders of Yukihira Corporation, the most famous company specializing in today's youth (including education) and second in business. It is in an alliance, with two other companies, Suishou Entertainment, specializing in entertainment, and Hyuuga Corporation. My siblings and I have all grown up in the world of business, and we have met all the other two companies children, except for the elder Hyuuga child... never knew him.

So, now back to my everyday life. I waked up. I brushed my teeth, put on my wig and contacts, put on my uniform... WAIT! Wig? Oh right... I wear a wig at my school. There is a big reason. I wanted to know what it was like to go to regular school, so my parents let me under the condition that I wear a disguise. So at school, I was "Sakura Mikan". Of course, Miki, Tsubasa, and Yoichi don't go to my school, Momo Ringo Academy, or MRA. It was still a private school, even though it wasn't as "elite" as Miki, Tsubasa, and Yoichi's school, Alice Academy, or AA.

As I was just about to leave the mansion I lived in (secretly of course, I don't wan't anyone from my school finding out my true life!), one of the maids called out to me.

"Mikan-sama! I almost forgot to tell you! Your parents called and said that they wanted you to transfer to Alice Academy. They'll be coming to the mansion this afternoon with your siblings to discuss it." the head maid, a girl named Sakata Katsumi said. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. They're transferring me? But I don't wanna gooooo!

Then, I looked at my watch. 8:25. School starts at 8:30. It's a 10 minute walk to school.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! I'M GOING TO BE LAAAATE!"

* * *

**Miki's POV**

I sighed as I got up. What was that irritating sound?

_Ponpon dashite shimaeba ii no Zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho_... Oh right, that was my ringtone. Without bothering to check caller ID, I grabbed my pink StrawberryPhone from the desk right next to my bed and sleepily answered it.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

'_Now, now, Miki-chan, is that any way to speak to your mother?'_

"It is when you call me and wake me up at..." I quickly checked the Hello Kitty clock on my desk, "6:48 in the morning."

_'Sorry Miki, I just wanted to let you know that your father and I are coming to pick up you and your brothers so that we can discuss Mikan's transfer to Alice Academy. We're going to pick you up at your dorm.'_

"M'kay, now let me go back to sleep."

_'Goodbye Miki-chan, see you this afternoon, tell your brothers!'_

And then mom hung up.

* * *

After a dreadful first four periods, it was finally lunch. As I left the classroom to find Yoichi and Tsubasa-nii, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Miki, where are you going?"

I turned to face Suishou Koori, heir of Suishou Entertainment, and my boyfriend.

"Oh, I'm going to find Tsubasa-nii and Yoichi. I need to tell them that my mom's coming after school to talk about my sister's transfer to this school."

"Mikan's going to attend Alice Academy now? Anyways, remember to come to the usual place for lunch." The 'usual place' is a garden that we can get to through a tunnel covered by a big sakura tree. No one but my friends and I know how to get there, and we intend to keep it that way. We always eat lunch there, and all of us usually hang out after school there.

"Tsubasa-nii and Yoichi eat there with us, why would I go anywhere else?"

"Good point."

Then I left our class, 10A. In our school, the classes are separated by wealth, but if you got in because of a scholarship, then it depended on a test that you take at the end of the year. Every student takes the test, which menas if you are at, let's say a B class, then if you get very high marks at the end-of-year test, then you could possibly make it to an A class. The classes are A, B, C, D, and F. The number represented what grade you are in, so the classes would be 9A, 9B, 9C, etc. If you don't get what I'm saying, then too bad for you.

I walked up to 9A, where Yoichi is, and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a familiar face.

"Miki-nee! Are you here to talk to Yoichi? Because if you are, then why now, and not at the usual place?" This person was Aoi, one of my friends, who also knows about the usual place.

"Hi Aoi, and yeah, I do have to talk to Yoichi, and it's very urgent so I couldn't wait."

"'Kay Miki-nee, he's over there." she pointed to a corner, where Yoichi was talking to some of his 9th grade friends.

"Miki-nee, why are you here?" he asked.

After telling him why, I quickly headed to 12A, and had a similar conversation with Tsubasa-nii, and the person who answered the class door was Misaki, another one of my friends.

I started walking with Misaki and Tsubasa-nii to the usual place. We slipped behind the tree, and met up with the others. We had a regular lunch. It was very loud basically, and while I was _trying_ to enjoy my sushi, _someone_ just happened to continuously steal it.

"Koo_ri_! Why don't you eat your own lunch, instead of taking mine!" I yelled at him.

"But your cooking tastes so good!" He replied.

"Why don't I break up with you already?" I facepalmed.

"Because you love me~!" He said in a singsong voice.

"Aww, Miki, stop tsundere-blushing and admit your feelings!" Anna said.

"We all know why you're still with Koori!" Nonoko said.

"Don't deny it!" Permy said.

As I blushed even harder, I heard Hotaru mumbling.

"This will be great blackmail..."

I guess I should introduce everyone in this group, girls and boys.

Imai Hotaru, the heir of Imai Inventions. She is a great blackmailer, but still my best friend out of everyone.

Umenomiya Anna, heir of Umenomiya Pastries, and therefore a great cook.

Ogasawara Nonoko, heir of Ogasawara Chemicals, she always seems to be blowing something up.

Shouda Sumire, heir of Shouda Fashions, most commonly known as Permy.

Hyuuga Aoi, the sister of the heir of Hyuuga Corporation, I've known her since she was born, and she's the youngest of us.

Harada Misaki, the heir to Harada Health, she's the oldest of us girls.

Suishou Koori, heir to Suishou Entertainment, he's my boyfriend.

Hyuuga Natsume, heir to Hyuuga Corporation and Aoi's older brother, he is... well I guess in high school stereotypes, he'd be the "bad boy".

Yome Kokoro, heir to Yome Tricks, he's a _**major**_ pranker, and I join him in pranks sometimes. He likes being called Koko.

Nogi Ruka, heir to Nogi Animals, is one of the nicest guys I know, and he carries a bunny everywhere.

Yome Kitsuneme, heir to Yome Tricks, he is Koko's twin, and main partner in crime.

Mochiage, I actually don't know what he's heir of. I rarely talk to him. I think the only reason he's considered one of our "friends" is because he's Permy's boyfriend.

I suppose I don't need to explain Tsubasa-nii and Yoichi.

Basically, that's our group. We're the most popular people in AA

* * *

It was after school, and Tsubasa-nii, Yoichi, and I were in my dorm. Let me explain the dorm situation. The dorms in this school are huge, they are each there own gigantic building, and each can fit 8 people comfortably. Right now, there are only 7 of us in this dorm, but I'm guessing Mikan will be the 8th person. A white limo pulled up in front of my dorm, and my parents stepped out of the limo.

"Miki! Tsubasa! Yoichi!" Dad yelled at us.

"Hey Mom, Dad." We all replied.

"We have to go talk to Mikan at the mansion, so come in." We all walked into the limo, and left the school property.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I dreaded walking home, knowing that mom and dad were there.

As I walked into the large double doors of the mansion, I saw was directed to the sitting room by Katsumi.

"Mikan-chan!" My mom exclaimed. She hugged me, and I gladly returned that hug. It's been so long since I've saw my parents! Being at the top of the business world, they were usually away, and since my siblings boarded at Alice Academy, I rarely saw any of my family.

"Mom!" I exclaimed back at my mom.

Then my dad hugged me.

"So how are you Mikan?"

"Great! I have a lot of friends!"

"So Mikan, you heard of what we're planning right?" My father asked me.

My smile immediately dropped.

"But daddy! I don't wan't to go to Alice Academy! I want to stay at Momo Ringo Academy!"

"I'm sorry Mikan, but if you want to take over Yukihira Corp. with your siblings then you have to learn about business, and Alice Academy is the best school to learn about business."

I pouted. "I-I know... But I don't wan't to leave my friends."

"You'll make a lot of new friends at Alice Academy. Miki, Tsubasa, and Yoichi will introduce you to their friends, and both Koori and Aoi are there as well, and maybe you'll finally be able to meet Natsume, you know, Aoi's brother." My mom told me.

My sister finally started talking.

"Mikan, if you want to meet some people before you go to Alice Academy, I could add you to the Alice Academy group of my website, and then you could get to know some people."

Ahhhh that's right. Miki-nee has a website.

"...All right. How long is it until I transfer?"

"Well... It's April right now... So at the beginning of May." My dad said

"Okay."

"Right now, we have to send Miki, Tsubasa, and Yoichi back now, and we have to do some business, so we'll see you in about a month, all right?" My mom said.

Right before leaving, Miki gave me a note.

_Knowing you Mikan, you probably forgot the URL of my site by now, so the URL is fameonline. com. Cloud me when you make an account and then I'll add you to the Alice Academy group._

* * *

That evening, I was sitting with my orange StrawberryBook Pro, and went onto fameonline. com. Right at the start, there was an introduction.

_So, I'm Yukihira Miki, you know, the famous singer/actress/model? Well anyways, this is my website, Fame Online. Anyways, register pressing that shiny button up there, and then add your friends. Get to chat with people in your 'groups' as well. So... go register._

So I clicked the so called 'shiny button', which was shiny and teal, with white print. I quickly filled out the forms.

XXX

Username*: Orange*Luver

Password*: *********

Date of Birth*: May 21, 1998

Phone#: (123)-456-7890

Email*: Orange email. com

First Name #*: Mikan

Last Name #*: Yukihira

#Does not have to be shown on profile

*Required

XXX

I opened up Cloud, and started to IM Miki-nee.

_Mikan Yukihira: Miki-neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I made an account. It's Orange*Luver._

_Miki Yukihira: K. I'll add you. Goodnight._

So I fell asleep, wondering what kind of people I would meet on Fame Online.

* * *

**Me: And that was the first chapter. Yes, I know, really bad parodies of websites. And it's nice having Miki and Koori together, with her being still a bit tsundere about her feelings. Oh, and Momo Ringo Academy (Peach Apple Academy) was just something I randomly thought of.**

**Mikan: Review!**

**Me: Oh, and if you want to make a user for Mikan to interact with on Fame Online, then feel free to review with a username!**

**EDIT: Forgot to credit Miki's ringtone. It's Pon Pon Pon by I believe Kyaru Pamyu Pamyu but I mean it to be the version covered by either Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, or Hatsune Miku. I don't own this song!**


	2. The First Chat

**Me: So I is back! I really, really should be working on Miki Style, but when I saw that someone reviewed, and a few people favourited/followed, I got all excited and wanted to write more.**

**Miki: Barely anyone actually did.**

**Me: Let me be happy in my pool of self-esteem alright? So I don't own anything other than the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up. It was a sunny Saturday in April. Oh, how I love days like this! My room had a big window right next to my bed, so every morning, I would get showered by sunlight. It was very nice.

I got up and stretched. Time for another day! I walked to the giant walk in closet. I sweat dropped. My parents really spoil me with clothes... I barely even go shopping because they send me so many clothes! Then again, Miki-nee has more. She Clouds me a lot, and talks about how sometimes, she and her friends go out shopping, and force their friends to carry their bags. Ah, how nice it would be to go out shopping with friends! I would, but every time my friends at MRA invite me out to go shopping, they would ask to see my house. And of course, I couldn't show them. So I survive off of mom and dad's endless supply of clothes.

I pondered over what to wear. I wasn't going to go out today, other than the garden behind the mansion, so I decided to go for a relatively comfortable outfit. I chose dark jeans, and a white tee-shirt with a picture of a... giant orange. A lot of the clothes my parents bought for me were things that everyday, middle-class people would wear, because I asked them to. I also chose a pair of plain, white socks. I put on a pair of orange fuzzy slippers, and walked out of my room, down the stairs, and into the dining room.

"Ah! Mikan-sama! You're here for breakfast, correct?" Katsumi asked.

"Yep! What's for breakfast today?" I answered her.

"I'll have to ask Serina-san about that." Yamada Serina was head cook, and one of my mothers friends. Katsumi disappeared into the kitchen.

She returned a few moments later.

"Mikan-sama, today's breakfast is french toast with orange jam, a mushroom omelette, a tangerine, and a glass of orange juice." Katsumi reported.

"Ahhhh, that's so much! How am I going to finish it all?" I wondered.

I started eating in silence, as there was no one to talk to. As soon as I finished, I walked back to my room, but not before saying goodbye to Katsumi and Serina.

When I was in my room, I opened up my StrawberryBook again, and logged into Fame Online.

_Username: Orange*Luver_

_Password: *********_

As soon as I logged on, I noticed a little 1 next to a box labelled "Notifications". I clicked on the teal button that looked very similar to the previous '_Login_' and _'Register'_ buttons. In a second, a little bubble popped out at me.

_You have been registered in the private group_** "Alice Academy"** _by admin **xMUSICxNOTESx**_**_. _**_Click here to be directed to the group page._

Obviously, I clicked the 'here' button.

The button redirected to a page with the logo of Alice Academy right at the top for everyone to see. I looked at the very top of the screen and pondered over which button to pick. _'Add friend into group', 'Block person in this group', 'Report person in this group'_. I didn't need to do any of these. I finally found a button that could be useful. _'Chat with a random person from this group'_. I moved my cursor onto the button and clicked. It directed me to a loading screen. I grinned, for I could possibly make a new friend. Then, I thought of something. I remembered what happened yesterday with some of my friends.

_Flashback_

_I was walking around with a few of my friends during lunch break. We had already finished lunch._

_"Mikan-chan, you're one of the best friends I could ever have!" My absolute best friend outside of the business world, __Sakamoto Izumi_ said.

_"Well... except for one thing..." My second closest friend, __Saruwatari Kazuko_ looked away as she said that.

_"What?" I cried._

_"You're too innocent and naive, Mikan-chan, and sometimes, you're too cheerful. A little bit of cheerfulness is good, but sometimes, it annoys everyone." Izumi said, My face fell. As if sensing my discomfort, Kazuko jumped in._

_"But Mikan-chan, we still like you, and we're your friends. It's not like we don't have our faults, too. Like me tripping a lot, or Izumi being too... Izumi."_

_"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Izumi yelled at her._

_I smiled a bit as they started arguing. It was times like this when I wondered why Izumi was my best friend, and not Kazuko. It might be a bit because of my_ other_ best friend, who I met in the world of business. But even though Kazuko reassured me, I still couldn't help feeling like I was too cheerful._

_Flashback End_

I thought long and hard about this... until the loading screen finished and I was in a one-on-one chat room with a person called "Kuro-Neko-1127". I decided that to everyone I chat with, I'll be cold and slightly rude, but not too rude, and test that way of speaking out to see people's reactions to it.

**Narrator's POV**

But little did Mikan know, many other people were wearing a mask as well.

**Natsume's POV**

I sighed. School was tiring and boring. If it wasn't for my parents making me, and those teachers telling them exactly when I skipped, I wouldn't bother going in the first place. I already knew everything the teachers were teaching us. It was a good thing that it was Saturday. So at my dorm, which I shared with Koori, Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, Mochu, Yoichi, and Tsubasa, I was sitting in my room, because I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate in the living room with Koori and Miki making out there. I decided to open up my black StrawberryBook Pro. I swear, whoever named that company was drunk when he came up with that company name.

I sighed, and having nothing better to do, I opened up Miki's website, Fame Online, went to the '_Chat with a random person from this group' _button and waited. The thing I liked about Fame Online was that it was optional for your name to show up on your profile, so I could talk with random people without fangirls jumping at me online wanting to chat. Online, to not reveal my identity, I acted different. I was actually kind to the people I chat with, unless they know it was me, like my friends, or the president of my fanclub, who stalked me and found out my username.

The random chat loaded, and I was chatting with a person called "Orange*Luver".

_Kuro-Neko-1127: Hello_

_Orange*Luver: Hey_

**(From this point on, they will be referred to as K and O)**

_K: So_

_O: Wut?_

_K: What class are you in?_

There was a brief pause before the person replied.

_O: 10A_

_K: Oh really? That's the class I'm in._

_O: OK then._

_K: So are you male or female?_

_O: Why would you want to know._

That person seemed irritated. Let's see if that person actually tells me.

_K: I just wanted to know, so I could get to know you._

_O: Why do you want to get to know me? It's not like we'll recognize each other in class._

_K: What's the point of this chat if we don't... chat?_

_O: Fine. I'm a girl._

Hn. That girl would probably bow and scream "I'M NOT WORTHY!" if she knew who I really am. Oh well, she seems interesting.

_K: OK. I'm a guy._

_O: I don't recall asking you your gender._

_K: Well, I figured if you told me yours, I might as well tell you mine._

_O: Okay then._

_K: So what's your favourite fruit?_

Right after I typed that, I realized it was a very stupid question. Her username is '_Orange*Luver_'.

_O: I think my username explains it._

_K: Yes, it does. I apologize for the stupid question._

It's irritating having to type like this, but for identity's sake, I have to do it. My personality is too recognizable.

_O: It was very stupid._

That girl acted like she was better than me. Like she had the right to be like that to _Natsume Hyuuga_.

Koori walked into my room. "Hey Natsume, we're going to eat at the usual place. Come on already, get off your laptop. It's already 12:14."

"Fine." I muttered, then typed a bit more.

_K: I gotta go, lunch._

_O: See ya... maybe_

I exited the room, and then closed my StrawberryBook. Then I stared at Koori. "Where am I going to get lunch?"

He shrugged. "Beats me. I got Miki to make mine. I have no idea about yours."

I sighed. "I guess I'll just take some from one of my fangirls. Maybe Amami Mihara. She's a good cook.

"You shouldn't encourage those girls. I'm dating Miki, and there's still a big clump of girls shoving lunches in my faces everyday. Then again, when Miki comes along, they all scatter. Probably because they know that she could squish their family's company in five seconds flat, and ruin any rising stars reputation."

I shrugged. "Not like I care." And then we walked off to the usual place.

* * *

**Me: I've noticed I like putting flashbacks in my stories. Oh well. Oh, and by the way, the class system is based off of Baka to Test and Special A's schooling systems.**

**Miki: Review, and add random usernames for people Mikan chats with in your reviews if you want.**


	3. The Reveal?

**Me: I is back! I was in a writing mood today. To avoid making this long, I'll just skip to the disclaimer.**

**Miki: She doesn't own GA or Minecraft. Deal with it.**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

It was another sunny day. I'm glad that's it's not a rainy April. At least, I hope not. I got dressed, into a pair of orange capris and a white T-shirt with a giant, smiling sun wearing sunglasses. I slipped on my slippers, and headed downstairs.

I had my breakfast. Today, it was eggs and bacon with a glass of milk. Whenever I ate bacon, I felt bad for the pig that was killed, but I always got over it because it tasted so good. Right after eating, I got a phone call from Izumi.

_'Hey,'_ she said

"Hi!" I replied

_'What'cha doin'?' _she asked.

"Oh, I just ate breakfast."

_'So Mikan, do you want to hang out with Kazuko and I?'_

"...Sorry, I'm busy," I was planning on going back to Fame Online.

_'It's okay. I have to go now. See you at school.'_

"See ya!"

And then the phone call ended.

* * *

I was back in my room, staring at the familiar loading screen that I had stared at once before. After the loading screen ended, I was plopped into a room with a person named TheBlackmailQueen. Immediatly I had a feeling I knew who it was.

_O: HOTARU_

_BQ: How do you know my name?_

_O: I'm Mikan_

_BQ: Oh_

So now you realize... then again this chat just started.

_O: You're on Miki-nee's site?_

_BQ: Who isn't?_

_O: People who live under a rock_

_BQ: So your transferring to AA?_

_O: Yep. Miki-nee told you?_

_BQ: ... Yeah... Sure..._

Oh no...

_O: Please don't tell me you stalked me._

_BQ: Don't worry, I didn't stalk you._

_BQ: I only hacked into your parents day plans for the day they told you that you were transfering_

Ummmm...

_O: O.o Should I be scared?_

_O: Anyways, I thought of a great plan! On this site, I act different to see what it's like to act cold and rude! I bet I'm the only one who thought of it!_

I'm such a genius.

_BQ: No, your not. A lot of people act differently on this site. Don't get your hopes up._

Leave it to Hotaru to shoot down my hopes and dreams.

_O: ;( You just destroyed my hopes and dreams._

_BQ: OK then. I have to go. Bye._

_O: B-Bye?_

_Your chat partner has disconnected. Would you like to search again?_

Obviously, I did. After the loading screen ended, I was placed in a chat with the same person from before. Kuro-Neko-1127

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

After the chat yesterday with the girl who thinks she's better than me, I was obviously somewhat irritated. But I went back to Fame Online anyways. After clicking the random chat button and the screen loading, I saw something horrifying.

I was in the chatroom with Orange*Luver again.

_O: Ugh, You again?_

No shit, sherlock.

_K: Yeah_

_O: Why does the random chat button hate me?_

_K: It probably doesn't hate you, just midly dislikes you_

_O: That's sooooo much better_

_K: I'm sorry_

_O: For what?_

_K: Being here with you?_

Tch, this person was annoying.

_O: Eh, not like you could help it, she was probably the one that cursed the random chat button_

_K: Who's 'she'?_

_O: No one you know_

_K: Okay then_

A minute passed.

_O: You're boring_

_K: Sorry_

_O: Stop saying sorry!_

_K: Sorry_

_O: UGH_

_The server has crashed. Please try again later. Or not. Your choice._

...This is just like Miki. '_The server has crashed_'? What is this, Minecraft?

Oh well, it's 10 anyways. Koori probably sneaked into the girl's dorm to wake Miki up and force her to make breakfast for us. By us, that means everyone in the dorm that we live in.

Sure enough, Miki was there, sitting on the couch, next to Koori. She looked at me.

"There's pancakes on the counter. Apparently everyone is too lazy to wake up and get out of their rooms. I'm surprised you're even here," she stated.

* * *

After everyone came out of their rooms and ate, Miki looked at all the guys sitting on the couch.

"By the way, my sister's coming to the academy," she said, and then jumped through the window, onto a tree, back to the girl's dorm.

A sister huh? She better not be a fangirl.

* * *

**Monday, April 7**

**Mikan's POV**

It's Monday, and I'm nervous as_ hell_. I'm going to tell Izumi and Kazuko about who I really am, along with my other friends Hamano Emi and Fujiwara Michiyo.

12:00: Lunch

I looked at my group of friends. We always sat outside, under a sakura tree.

"Guys? I have a secret I have to tell you, but I'm only going to tell you if you promise not to tell," I said nervously.

The girls all looked at each other, before each putting a hand on their heart and saying, "I promise."

I suppose this isn't a good time, but I should probably properly introduce my friends.

Sakamoto Izumi, with her violet hair in a shoulder length braid, has silver eyes and a pair of black sneakers on her feet. Guys and girls alike call her the Blunt Princess, for her blunt and serious way of talking. Most guys are scared of her, but there are the rare few who like her attitude, and they formed the Izumi fanclub, consisting of 5% of the male population. At 172 cm, she towers over most girls in our grade. Saruwatari Hatsuharu has managed to capture this ice princess' heart.

Saruwatari Kazuko, a stunning girl with waist-length curly pinkish-white hair and golden eyes, wears a pair of black flats. Guys adore her soft-spoken cheerful ways, and girls believe she is like an adorable little doll. Her 150 cm self is often depressed over the fact that she is so short. Kazuko has captured the hearts of 50% of the school's male population, but her own heart belongs to Matsuo Ryo, resident flirt.

Hamano Emi, a girl with a blonde ponytail and bright blue eyes is often accused of being a foreigner, because she is in fact American. Wearing a pair of black heels, this fashionista stands at 165 cm tall. She has a bit of a... brother complex with her older brother Hamano Kukai, soccer player. Little does she know, Saruwatari Hatsuharu, Kazuko's brother, has his eyes on this American beauty, causing conflict between her and Izumi. With a fanclub of 10% of the males in our school, she is not as popular as Kazuko, but more popular than Izumi or Michiyo.

Fujiwara Michiyo, standing at 145 cm tall, is the shortest of our group. She constantly wears black sandals. Energetic and excitable, this shortie is head-over-heels for Ito Kei, a popular artist in our school. With bright orange shoulder length hair with maroon tips, her bright green eyes are almost always wide open in excitemen. She is very defensive of her height, snapping at anyone that makes a comment about it, positive or not. Her slightly... off her rocker tendencies lowered her fanclub to 5% of the guys in our school.

All of them are wearing our school's spring girl uniform, with a dark red skirt, a white undershirt, and a dark red jacket that has 3/4 sleeves, along with either a pink bow or a pink tie, white socks of any length, and black shoes of our choice.

On the topic of fanclubs... basically, Kazuko's fanclub is 50% of guys, mine is 30%, Emi's is 10%, and both Izumi and Michiyo have fanclubs of 5%. I guess we'd be considered the most popular girls in school.

I took a deep breath. I took off my disguise. "I'm not Sakura Mikan. My real name is Yukihira Mikan. I'm one of the heiress' of Yukihira Corp."

All 4 girls gasped. Little did we all know... that someone was watching us.

* * *

**Me: There's a chapter! It's on a bit of a cliffhanger I guess...**

**Mikan: What? Who was watching us?**

**Me: You'll find out... anyways, I had an idea for this story. I could make a website, using google sites or something, that's actually going to be like, the website Fame Online, and put everything mentioned in this story onto the website, and make all the GA characters profiles, and maybe if you want I could make the profiles of people on fanfiction's Fame Online 'accounts', and stuffz like that. So what do you think about the idea?**

**Mikan: Review with your answer, or review with a username to appear in the story!**

**Me: Oh, and Hamano Kukai is a lot like Souma Kukai from Shugo Chara! I was thinking about Shugo Chara when designing those characters... and the Minecraft thing is from the fact that whenever I try to play on my friend's server, it always ends up crashing. My house's connection sucks -.-**


	4. The Horror!

**Me: I realized I totally forgot about review replies -.- Here's chapter 2 and 3's replies:**

**The FourTris: I... sort of... get your suggestion... but I couldn't exactly add much of a twist when I was 2 chapters in... that's all I have to say! Crème Puff? I don't think I've eaten one before... I might have... but I'm not sure.**

**ashley: 'crimson{wings}'? For what? Natsume? But he already has his thing... oh well.**

**AnimeMango: I know right? I haven't completely finished Baka to Test though... but Hideyoshi XD.**

**Minatsume: Thank you!**

**KaiHyuuga: Oh really? Well now it's possible! You can 'register' for Fame Online! I'll say how below!**

**Mika-chan66: Okay! I'll be doing this!**

**ChocoChipzCookie: I'm still doing this! Of course! Your username makes me hungry...**

**the me: I made that person on the site, so it's all good! You can check out 'rungtha's' page now! By the way, it's not Natsume. They're at Momo Ringo Academy. Why would Natsume go to an entire different academy during school hours? The schools aren't in the same area, or else Miki, Tsubasa, and Yoichi wouldn't have to board at AA.**

**Miki: 8 people... wow... I had no idea you had the potential to get 8 people in 2 chapters.**

**Me: Well your story has 31 reviews. Anyways, I have started the creation of the Fame Online site. It's no where near complete, though. The address of the page is www. sites. google site / fameonlinega without the spaces of course. By the way, fameonlinega is because just regular fameonline was taken and GA: Gakuen Alice so I added that in. There's not much to do but look at all the stuff. I have to make more pages and link everything. It's just there's so many fan club pages to make -.-. By the way, the OC "Souma Asuka" that appears in this chapter is Souma Kukai from Shugo Chara!'s adopted sister. By the way, in chapter 1, Miki gets woken up by a phone call with her ringtone being 'Pon Pon Pon'. My own ringtone in real life is also Pon Pon Pon. One day, at 10 AM, some random person kept spam calling me, so I did what a normal person would do: turn my phone to vibrate and sleep until 12. Okay, onto the actual story! I don't own GA, or anything else mentioned that I don't own!**

* * *

**Monday, April 7**

**Mikan's POV**

"WHAT?"

That was the reaction my friends gave me.

"I know it's hard to believe, but let me explain. I wanted to be normal instead of being famous, so my parents let me go to MRA, on the condition that I wear a disguise. I wanted to tell you guys now because my parents are transferring me to Alice Academy in the beginning of May, so I felt that I should tell you guys, my best friends. Do you believe me?" I explained to my friends.

They all looked at each other. "Your one of our best friends," Kazuko started.

"How could we not believe you?" Emi continued.

"We trust you after all these years," Michiyo ended.

Izumi simply smiled. "Mikan, honey, you really expect us NOT to believe you? You underestimated us."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess I did. But even if I am this big, popular heiress, I'm still your Mikan. I just look different and have a lot of connections."

Kazumi's golden eyes twinkled. "By the way, if you're Yukihira Mikan, doesn't that mean you can get Yukihira Miki's signature?"

"Yup. It's not like nee-chan will give it to me though... she's such a big meanie... like you Izumi!"

"HEY!"

We all laughed. Izumi was stubborn, but eventually started laughing with us.

We weren't aware what was in store for us the next day.

* * *

Tuesday, April 8

As I walked to school I saw a lot of people looking at me, pointing, and whispering. I was confused. But I was horrified when Michiyo jumped on me, screeching "THEY KNOW! THEY KNOW!"

I looked at her. I knew Michiyo was slightly... crazy, but I didn't expect this. I saw Emi running towards me.

"MIKAN! They know!" she yelled. I looked at her confused.

"They know? They know about what?" I asked, confuzzled.

"They know who you are. They know you're Yukihira Mikan!" she yelled at me in panic. My eyes widened.

"WHAT? How do they know? How?" I yelled back at Emi.

Izumi walked up. "What bitch do we know that is pathetic enough to both stalk us when we have private conversations and to spread stuff like that?"

I growled. "Souma Asuka."

Izumi nodded.

Let me explain something. Souma has always hated us, especially me, since 6th grade when I "stole her Kukai-nii's attention away from her". She was really pathetic.

I saw Kazuko skipping towards us, smiling happily.

"Did you hear about my identity being released?" I questioned her.

She nodded happily.

"Then why are you so happy?" I looked at her oddly.

She smiled even wider. "Because I tied up and gagged that little bitch and locked her in the janitors closet."

I realized it now. What most people don't realize is underneath Kazuko's doll-like character is a closet sadist. And a closet anime otaku. That too.

We all sweat dropped at Kazuko sparkling around, flowers popping around her like in Ouran High School Host Club.

I sighed. "But what about the rumours that are going to be spread around?"

"Don't worry, the teachers will help, and Kazuko will beat up anyone who says something bad about you!" Michiyo stated, bouncing around. I shivered. Kazuko was _seriously_ strong.

"Actually, I won't beat them up. Haru will," Kazuko said, using her brother's nickname. At the mention of Hatsuharu, Izumi swooned. _Swooned_. Izumi was really obsessive over him... I feel bad for her though. Hatsuharu likes Emi, who likes her brother Kukai(completely different from Souma's brother, though they're both soccer players), who likes Izumi. Secretly, I know that Emi really "likes" Kukai because he reminds her of Hatsuharu, even though Hatsuharu should remind her of Kukai. Personally, I ship EmiHaru and KuZumi. I know Kazuko does too, but Michiyo's too oblivious. Well, I was oblivious too until Kazuko told me about it...

I smiled at having such good friends. I know they'll protect me!

* * *

**Evening**

It's after school, and I'm on Fame Online, hoping not to run into Kuro-Neko-1127. Luckily, I was put into a chat room with a person called 'ChemicalReactions'

_O: Hey_

_C: Hi_

_O: What class are you in?_

_C: 10A, you?_

Woah. How many people are in 10A? Miki-nee, Kuro-Neko-1127, and now ChemicalReactions?

_O: Same_

_O: Why are so many people in 10A?_

_C: What do u mean?_

_C: 10A has the least amount of people in 10th grade_

_O: I met a bunch of people that are in 10A_

_O: My sister, you, and this dude named Kuro-Neko-1127_

_C: Oh_

_O: Yeah_

_C: Well u have really sucky luck_

_O: Ya I do, Kuro-Neko-1127 is so polite that it's irritating_

_C: There are a lot of people like that on this site_

_O: I guess_

It's tiring talking like this, but I guess I just made a new friend!

_C: ...Are you my friend now?_

_O: I dunno. am I?_

_C: I guess so_

_O: k then_

I smiled. I did make a new friend!

_C: I'm going to add u to my friends list_

_O: I'll do the same_

I clicked the "_Add As Friend_" button.

_C: Srry, gtg, Miki's forcing me to eat dinner_

_O: You live with Miki? O.o?_

Is she one of Miki-nee's friends? That she dorms with?

_C: Ya, she's my dorm mate_

_C: Anyways, gtg, see ya later maybe_

_O: see ya_

_Your chat partner has disconnected. Would you like to search again?_

I pressed the "_no_" button.

I smiled. This girl seemed so kind. And she's one of Miki-nee's friends! I guess I'll figure out which one when I meet them in person. I looked at the night sky. I smiled again. If these were the kind of people in AA then i guess I'll fit right in!

* * *

**Me: That's my chapter! Don't expect me to update more than once a week much, I'm a very slow writer. Read, review, check out the not-at-all-complete Fame Online website, and wait (im)patiently for the next chapter!**


	5. Competition!

**Me: So, I'm back! Fame Online is really fun to write, and I get a looot of reviews with it. Seriously, I publish this chapter, watch an episode and a half of Fairy Tail, and then BOOM, 2 reviews.**

**Miki: Good for you.**

**Me: Yes, good for me. I don't own anything in this story I don't own. This chapter timeskips a week.**

* * *

**Monday, April 15**

Natsume's POV

So far, it's been a week with no Orange*Luver. Thankfully, the Random Chat button seems to not want to hate me as much. But something worse is happening.

I guess most of you are idiots and don't know anything about this school. Well, not only is this school known for being a school for rich kids (more like rich brats), and a school for smart kids (nerds), it's also known for athletics. Mainly AA's basketball team. Of course, I'm part of the team, with Koori, Ruka, Yoichi, and Tsubasa.

Alice Academy, like any school, has a rival. That rival is Zero Academy, more often known as Z. Z is filled with brats and snobs, people that are worse than the people at MY school, which is saying something. But of course, their basketball team HAS to be decent. Basically it's a school of annoying people... and Luna, Luna's in a category of her own.

The bad thing happening is that Z has challenged us to a game, even though basketball season is over. Now, as with any normal team, we could easily cream them. Unfortunately, Z's team cheats. A lot. Even worse, Luna's coming._ Luna_. She's an obsessive stalker of mine, who's irritating as hell.

Luckily, before that, we're going to be facing another team. Momo Ringo Academy (a stupid name, does eveything have to do with fruits these days?). It's ALL the way in Kyoto. Kyoto. That's like, 500 km away.

Ruka walked into the room. "Natsume, it's time to go to homeroom. Come on."

I looked at him lazily. "Nah, I'll just ditch. It's not like that girly cross-dresser can do anything about it."

Ruka looked at me disapprovingly. "You should attend class more."

I glared at him, and he left the room. I sighed. Why is everyone so annoying?

...Life sucks.

* * *

Lunch

Mikan's POV

Kazuko rushed up to me.

"Mikan! Did you hear? MRA's basketball team is facing off against AA's!"

I stood up from where I was sitting, under a big sakura tree. "Really?"

"Yup! Haru told me!"

"So are they coming here or are we going there?"

"They're coming here!"

Let me explain something. In our school, the basketball team is made of 5 people; Saruwatari Hatsuharu, Matsuo Ryo, Hamano Kukai, Ito Kei, and Tanaka Aki. Being on the basketball team equals instant popularity. Our school is crazy for basketball.

After that, Kazuko sat down next to me.

"So, you get to meet some new classmates, for your new school?"

"I guess, but I already met some."

"Through Fame Online, right?" a new voice entered our conversation. Emi sat down next to Kazuko.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Who isn't on Fame Online? Anyone who's anyone is," a fourth voice came. I looked up to see Kukai, Emi's brother. He had the same blonde hair as his sister, but bright green eyes. I could tell why girls fangirled over him, he was seriously hot. Then again, all the basketball players are hot, and if you wanted to see someone really, really hot, you just have to look at one of the covers of Fame Magazine. Fame Magazine is a brand owned by Suishou Entertainment, and often, Koori was on the cover. Even though I did think he was hot, he was more of a big brother to me, because he's older than Miki and I and I pretty much grew up with him around.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied to him.

I looked at the 3 people around me, who were currently engaged in small talk (all those big words!). I smiled lightly. I'm going to miss them.

* * *

Afternoon: 5:20

I logged onto Fame Online. Kuro-Neko-1127 was no where to be seen. I checked my friends list. Neither Hotaru nor ChemicalReactions were on. I clicked the random chat button.

After the loading screen, I was in a chat with a someone named I_Am_Not_Permy. I sweat dropped at the name.

_O: Hi_

_IANP: Hey_

_O: so... wut class r u in?_

It's so tiring typing out full words. It's so much more fun to use text talk!

_IANP: 10A_

_O: ANOTHER ONE? COME ON?_

_IANP: Woah, stop having a spaz attack._

_O: srry, its just everyone i random chat with just happens to be in class 10A_

_IANP: Thats a funny coincidence._

_O: Yeah, I guess_

_O: so wuts going on in ur life?_

_IANP: I guess, I'm getting irritated by the 3 most popular guys in my class_

_IANP: i just hate them so much_

_O: Oh rlly?_

She seems nice, and a bit anti-popularity.

_IANP: yah, o god Miki's terrorizing them_

_IANP: go Miki!_

_Umm... Miki-nee_

_O: r u friends with miki?_

_IANP: ya, we're roomies_

_O: really? Miki's my sister!_

_O: oops_

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Did I really just let that slip?

_IANP: ...Miki did mention that her sister is on fo and that she loves oranges._

_O: I wasn't supposed to say that, it's supposed to be a secret!_

_IANP: dont worry, I won't tell_

_IANP: i'm adding u to my friends list now, k?_

_O: kk_

She seems trustworthy. I clicked "Add As Friend"

_IANP: gtg, watching miki terrorized people_

_O: bye_

_Your chat partner has disconnected. Would you like to search again?_

It feels nice making another friend, even if she now knows that I'm Miki-nee's sister. She uses text talk a lot, though.

If the rest of the AA students are anything like I_Am_Not_Permy, then I think I'm going to like this school.

* * *

**Me: When you people told me to update soon I bet you didn't expect me to update now, did you? Review reply time!**

**GakuenLME: It is quite annoying. I still like it though, it's really upbeat, and cheerful. Don't worry about the Hotaru-Miki best friend thing, they're all best friends. I gave a hint to that in chapter 2. I quote: '_It was times like this when I wondered why Izumi was my best friend, and not Kazuko. It might be a bit because of my_ other_ best friend, who I met in the world of business.'_ You notice it says "other best friend".**

**KaiHyuuga: It might be something either wrong with the site or the address, I noticed there was an error in the thing, the link is:**

**www. sites. google site / fameonlinega**

**without the spaces of course. Try again with this, though fanfiction might mess the link up. It's set to only people who have the link so you HAVE to type in the link.**

**Infinity Smiles: Is this soon enough for you? ;D**

**Mushroom Fantasy: Well, what's obviously going to happen, is that Natsume's going to be a total pervert and look at her underwear.**

**Anime Mango: Thank you!**

**InsertStupidNameHere: Thanks! I hope you didn't have to wait long... only like 6 hours.**

**Me: Again, don't expect this fast updates, I don't even know why I'm updating so much, I guess it's because this story's pretty popular. Review! Check out the website if the link works! Suggest usernames!**

**EDIT: As I thought, fanfiction messed up the link. Just search up Google Sites, and then add / site / fameonlinega to the google site website/**

**EDIT X2: I gave up and put the link onto my profile.**


	6. Trolling Popsicles

**Me: Wow, I'm on a roll this week! I guess it's because it's summer vacation and I'm bored.**

**Miki: You have no life.**

**Me: Yup! And I'm proud!**

**Miki: ...**

**Me: I don't own anything mentioned that I don't own!**

* * *

**April 15**

**Mikan's POV**

Ah~ It's lunch time, my favourite time of the day! Izumi looked at me.

"You glutton."

I stared at her. "What do you mean?"

She glared at me. "You're taking my food."

I looked down at my hands. I was, indeed, holding a rice ball that looked identical to the one Izumi had in her bento.

"...Ehehe... you can have it back," I said, handing her the rice ball. She pushed it away.

"You take it, I'm not eating anything your grubby hands have touched."

I shrugged. "More for me, then!"

The girls just looked at me.

"By the way, Kazuko, you never told me when the basketball match is," Michiyo said.

"Yeah, and since Kukai's a big meanie and won't tell me when it is, we have to rely on you," Emi said, pouting.

"Oh, you guys don't know? It's April 19th, Friday," Kazuko replied, giving a nonchalant shrug.

I tilted my head to the side. "Less than a week to prepare? Isn't this a little sudden?"

"Well, it's not like we're going to lose, our team is the best in the country, especially since Kukai's on the team!" Emi exclaimed, fawning over her brother.

"Are you sure? We haven't seen Alice Academy's team..." Kazuko said, poking her lemon meringue pie with a fork. I've learned to not question Kazuko's western way of eating (and inability to use chopsticks properly), or else I'll face her vengeance. Kazuko's revenge is never a nice thing.

"Well they haven't seen our team either, so they'll be shocked by our PWNness," Michiyo said.

"PWNness isn't a word, Michi," Izumi said, "Besides, they're the richest school in the country, they have access to recordings of our games, so as far as we know, they might have actually seen us."

We all sighed, a black cloud over our heads. There's a high chance we'll lose. Then, an idea popped in my head!

"Hey, we could ask my sister about the kids AA's team!"

Emi's face lit up, "Yeah, go ask, ask now!"

I nodded enthusiastically. I pulled out my orange StrawberryPhone and started texting Miki-nee.

**To: Yukihira Miki**

**From: Yukihira Mikan**

**Subject: B-ball**

**Miki-nee, tell me about AA's basketball team!**

A minute passed, and then my phone beeped.

**To: Yukihira Mikan**

**From: Yukihira Miki**

**Subject: Re: B-ball**

**No**

I glared at my phone.

**To: Yukihira Miki**

**From: Yukihira Mikan**

**Subject: Re: Re: B-ball**

**At least tell me who's on the team.**

This time, 2 minutes passed before my phone beeped.

**To: Yukihira Mikan**

**From: Yukihira Miki**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: B-ball**

**Tsubasa, Yoichi, Koori, Hyuuga Natsume, and Nogi Ruka. That's all I'm telling u. I'm not giving away our secrets to the enemy. We're going to cream ur school.**

I smiled, and quickly told my friends the info I just received.

"The basketball team consists of Yukihira Tsubasa, Yukihira Yoichi, Suishou Koori, Hyuuga Natsume, and Nogi Ruka. That's all Miki-nee would tell me. I know what Tsubasa, Yoichi, and Koori look like, no idea about Natsume or Ruka look like."

Kazuko looked at me, "What do they look like?"

"Emi, you have the latest issue of Fame Magazine, right?" I asked Emi. I knew for a fact that there was an article about the "Yukihira heirs", myself included.

Emi nodded. She took the magazine out of her bag, and gave it to me. I held it up, showing the blue haired boy on the cover of the magazine.

"This is Koori," I stated. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, he's so hot, he's hotter than any guy at this school, even hotter than Ryo," Kazuko said, her eyes practically out of their sockets.

I laughed, "He's taken," I said, "By my sister. She'll ruin you if you dare flirt with him. He's such a flirt, anyways, she should be more worried about him flirting with other girls."

"Aww," Michiyo said dejectedly. I stared at her.

"Don't you like Kei?"

"I'm exploring my options," Michiyo said. We all laughed.

"He's not exactly an option," I said, flipping to the article about the Yukihira family, "Anyways, Tsubasa and Yoichi are my brothers. This is what they look like, the dark haired one is Tsubasa, and they silver haired one is Yoichi."

Immediately, four jaws dropped. "Mikan, your brothers are hot," Izumi said.

I laughed nervously, "And they're good at basketball."

"If these three are so hot, then I wonder what the other two look like," Emi said.

I shrugged, "No idea."

We all looked at each other, and then rushed off to tell the guys.

* * *

**Afternoon: 6:03**

Sitting in my room, with my StrawberryBook Pro on my lap, I log in to Fame Online. As usual, I click the random chat button. I was put into a chatroom with a girl, well, at least, I hope it's a girl, because the username of that person was 'Pastry-Princess'.

_PP: Hey!_

_O: Hi_

_PP: Wut class are u in?_

I stopped to think. I forgot which class I'm in! Hmm... oh right, 10A.

_O: 10A_

_PP: Really? Me too!_

...That's 6 people I know in 10A, Miki-nee, Hotaru, Koori, Kuro-Neko-1127, ChemicalReactions, and I_Am_Not_Permy...

_O: 4 people..._

_PP: What?_

_O: Every person I've met on this site through random chats have been part of 10A_

_PP: Well that's nice_

_O: Yes, yes it is_

_PP: Wait, let me check ur friends list... like a little stalker_

...

_O: WHAT?_

_PP: Hahaha, kidding, ^.^_

_PP: I just wanna see who u've met_

_O: oh_

30 seconds passed.

_PP: Wow! All of ur friends r my friends in real life!_

_O: rlly? O.o?_

_PP: yup! bye, gtg!_

_O: HEY!_

_O: DON'T_

_O: DITCH_

_Your chat partner has disconnected. Would you like to search again?_

She disconnected before I got to type 'ME'...

I clicked the 'yes' button to search again. The chat window popped up, and I was in a chat with someone called... 'Popsicle'...

_O: Hi?_

_P: ...Mikan?_

...What?

_O: How do you know who I am?_

_P: I've known you since we were 3, I know you by now_

_P: And Miki told me ur username, plus u just admitted it_

Oooohhhhh. But wait...

_O: Who are you?_

_P: Koori_

_P: Don't ask about the username -.-_

_O: ...y?_

_P: Blame Miki -.-_

_P: She accessed my account and changed my username_

_O: haha, sounds like something Miki-nee would do ^.^_

_O: OH! btw, my friends said ur hot_

A silence... a minute later...

_P: Tell them this: ;)_

_O: Miki-nee's not gunna like u winking at other girls_

_P: shit... don't tell her this, k?_

_O: u realize she can check through chat history?_

_P: ...this is wut I get for having a paranoid girlfriend_

_O: hehe, anyways, I'm gunna tell them it..._

_P: SHIT! No Mikan!_

"Mikan-sama! Dinner!" I heard Katsumi call out. I smiled.

_O: gtg eat dinner, good luck with Miki's wrath!_

_P: WTF?_

_P: MIKAN! NO!_

_You have disconnected from this chat, would you like to chat with someone else?_

I smiled even wider, added 'Pastry-Princess' and 'Popsicle' to my friends list, and went down to the dining room.

* * *

**Me: Done! Twice the chats, twice the fun! Basically, Mikan meeting Anna online, and trolling Koori.**

**Miki: Review, check out the website, suggest usernames.**

**EDIT: I always forget review replies -.-**

**InsertStupidNameHere: Thank you! Here you go!**

**the me: They don't have Alices in this fic, so I'm probably just going to write 'pyromaniac'. Is that okay?**

**There, I hope I don't forget next time.**


	7. First Meeting and an Omake

**Me: This is officially Jello-is-awesome-123 fast update week. Well, I changed my pen name so now I'm KawaiiJelloUsagi. Here's the awaited... MIKAN X NATSUME MEETING! I don't own GA, or anything else.**

* * *

**Friday, April 19**

**Lunch: 12:00**

**Mikan's POV**

It's Friday, and the game is coming up, at 5 PM. The members of the team all got to invite one person to the game. Tanaka Aki invited me. He had auburn hair and dark brown eyes. He wasn't the best looking guy in our school, but he certainly wasn't the worst. It's just the guys in my school are all bishounen. But according to Miki and Aoi, the guys at AA were like gods, and they're all unique in their personalities. Ryo invited Kazuko (much to Hatsuharu's discomfort, something about 'my little sister is too young'. Kukai invited Emi, which forced Hatsuharu to invite Izumi, since Kei already invited Michiyo.

Currently, the guys were at a practice for the upcoming game. Everyone was nervous, including the girls and I. We were sitting under the sakura tree, right before the bell rang to talk about things. The first thing was:

"Hey girls, wanna go shopping to find out what to wear for the game?" Emi said.

"Sure!" we all replied, other than Izumi who simply nodded.

It was the first time I've been able to go shopping with them.

"By the way, I was talking to Koori yesterday and he says that he winks at you."

I could have sworn I saw them all melt.

* * *

**After School: 1:00**

At 1:00, on the dot, Izumi, Kazuko, Emi, and Michiyo knocked on my door. Katsumi told them to go to my room.

"Mikan, your house is huge," Kazuko said.

"I know, now lets go!" I replied

We walked to a mall called the Pineapple Mall. We walked into a shop called Mango.

Eventually, we finished choosing our clothes.

I had on a orange skirt that reached just above her knee. The skirt had white circles that looked like bubbles in all different shapes on it. Her shirt was a spaghetti strap top that was orange. I was wearing white sneakers with orange laces. It was quite hot out, surprisingly, so wearing things like this was normal.

Izumi was wearing blue capris, a green t-shirt, and blue sneakers that looked exactly like the ones she wears to school. She got a green baseball hat and put it on her head.

Kazuko was wearing a pair of jean short-shorts and a long sleeved shirt that was long enough to cover her butt and nearly hide her shorts. The shirt was a pale pink, with white lining on the bottom, sleeves, and neckline. and had a picture of a creature that looks like a bunny-bear-pig... NOT a koala. She wore dark pink flats with a white bow on the front.

Emi wore a dress that reached about mid-thigh. It was pale blue with a black belt. She wore black sandals with blue straps.

Michiyo wore full-length jeans, with one leg rolled up as high as possible and a long sleeved orange shirt with a silhouette of a... potato on it.

We all decided to hang out at my house.

* * *

Afternoon: 2:00

I decided to log in to Fame Online before we had to leave at 4:00. Pressing the random chat button, I was surprised, I was chatting with Kuro-Neko-1127.

_O: Hello again, person that says sorry too much_

_K: Hello, Orange*Luver_

_O: So, the basketball match between AA and MRA is today..._

_K: Yup, but AA's going to win. Have you seen our skills?_

Well, no, but, I'm already lying, so one more lie shouldn't hurt.

_O: Yeah, u guys are good_

_K: We train really hard, especially to beat those Z Academy brats!_

Z Academy? I heard that they're rivals to Alice Academy... makes sense.

_O: ok, I'm sure we might be capable of doing it_

_K: Not insulting me today?_

_O: Nah, I'm excited because I'm going to get to watch it first-hand_

_K: Okay then_

Just then, Michiyo yelled at me saying, "We're getting ready Mikan! C'mon!"

_O: gtg, it's... nice... having a conversation without any insulting_

_K: Alright, bye._

_You have disconnected from this chat, would you like to chat with someone else?_

I smiled, and went to join the others in last minute preparation.

* * *

Nearly Game Time, 4:30

As we were walking towards the bleachers, I realized something. I'm incredibly thirsty! Oh, we just passed a vending machine! I can get some water there.

"Guys? I'm kind of thirsty, I'm going to get some water from the vending machine," I said.

They all nodded, "We'll save you a spot," Kazuko said.

I walked briskly to the machine, and grabbed my coin purse from my bag. I opened it and a few coins tumbled out. I bent down to pick them up.

"Aren't you a little old for polka-dots?" a voice rang out. It was a male voice, deep and smooth. I looked up.

What I saw amazed me. It was a guy, around my age, but he was _HOT_ with a capital H... and O... and T. He had messy raven coloured hair, and crimson eyes which seemed to lull me into a trance. I was, of course, snapped out of the trance when the voice spoke again.

"Stop staring at me like that, it's unnerving and your starting to drool, polka-dots."

My mouth dropped open. He may be hot, but boy was he _rude._ I glared at him. "You don't have to be do rude."

"Hn," he said, walking away. Slowly, his words started sinking in...

"PERVERT! YOU LOOKED AT MY PANTIES!"

"Well, it's not my fault you were flashing them in my face while I walked by."

With that, the guy promptly left. I glared at the spot he used to be. I picked up my coins, put them in my coin purse, then walked the rest of the way to the basketball court, and found my friends sitting on the bleachers. They waved me over and I sat between Izumi and Kazuko. Kazuko seemed concerned, "Why do you look so mad?"

I groaned, "I'll tell you later, for now, let's watch the game.

It was at that moment that I realized, I had gone for a bottle of water, but never came back with one.

* * *

**Me: This is the moment you guys were waiting for! Mikan and Natsume met! More drama will occur between the AA and MRA students, and a bunch of other stuffz. Replying to reviews!**

**InsertStupidNameHere: I know right? When you think about it, Natsume really just is a pyromaniac.**

**BlackRookie: Thank you!**

**Guest: Thanks!  
**

**Ern Estine 13624: Arigato!**

**neko-chan65: *whispers* you wouldn't have reviewed if I didn't tell you to... Anyways, SHINY BUTTONS! *shrugs* I guess. Kukai obsessive *cough cough*. IKR, Kazuko's awesome. I would love to do that too. *Le gasp* We'll have to arrest Mikan now, sorry dudes.**

**There. Review, Website, Username! Oh, and as a _special_ treat, here's the aftermath of what happened after Mikan trolled Koori.**

* * *

**Omake, April 16**

**Miki's POV**

Ahhh, there's nothing to do. I heard that Mikan was meeting people on Fame Online. I might as well check on the chats that she had.

_Kuro-Neko-1127_. Boring.

_TheBlackmailQueen_. Boring.

_Kuro-Neko-1127_. Boring.

_ChemicalReactions_. Boring.

_I_Am_Not_Permy_. Boring.

_Pastry-Princess._ Boring.

_Popsicle_. Ooh, fun!

I clicked on the link to the chat that they had. As I read through it, I got more and more pissed, especially when I read this:

_O: OH! btw, my friends said ur hot_

___P: Tell them this: ;)_

I stared at the screen in disbelief. I blinked once. Twice.

"KOORI!"

Koori's POV

In the distance, I heard a shout.

"KOORI!"

The voice was familiar; it was the voice of Miki. Oh shit, she must've read the conversation from yesterday.

...I'm screwed.


	8. The Game

**Me: First off, I'm sooooo sorry for not updating. My relatives came over from China, so I've been busy because of them. And, one of my aunts and my grandpa have been forcing my brother and I to play pool every afternoon, because we have a pool table in our basement. For those of you who don't call pool 'pool' I guess I'll say... billiards? I just call it pool. So anyways, I'm going to be making a strict writing schedule... that will be ruined on the 23rd or something when I go to Calgary. For those of you who don't know (probably all of you) I live in Canada, so Calgary's no big deal *waves hand*. By the way, because I suck at sports (my dad used to be a gym teacher back in China, my mom was a language teacher or something... I take after my mom. My brother inherited all the sporty genes) I'm not going to describe the basketball game, other than vague references to the score.**

**Mikan: Jello-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice! Or anything else mentioned!**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I sat there, fuming, because of that one absolute, big, jerk! How dare he look at my panties? Even if I was bent, he could have been polite to look away! What a pervert!

As I thought that, the players ran into the gym. I looked up. Standing on the other team's side was the pervert. My mouth dropped open.

Scanning the other teams, Izumi poked me. "Which one do you think is Ruka and which one do you think is Natsume?" she asked, pointing at AA's team.

I looked them over. The two I didn't recognize where the black haired guy and the blond guy. Natsume is Aoi's big brother and Aoi has black hair and red eyes... that would mean that the pervert is sweet little Aoi's BROTHER? The horror!

I quickly told Izumi my master deductions and she merely nodded, turning to the game. I smiled. I didn't know much about sports, but MRA was sure to win. I know it.

* * *

MRA lost. I can't believe it; I was sure that we were going to win! 94-24... 70 points?

Our team is really good! We haven't lost before! But, as Emi tells me, this was the first match we had all year. My jaw dropped as I realized something. I had made a bet with Miki about who was going to win. I owed her 12 large boxes of Howalons! The horror! My howalons!

Wait... Miki's not here, so maybe by the time I transfer Miki will forget about the bet and I won't have to give her my howalons!

"I hope you're not planning on backing out of our bet, little sister," a familiar voice said. I paled and turned around.

"H-hey Miki-nee," I said, nervously.

"Mikan, pay up. 12 boxes of Howalons," Miki-nee said, with not an ounce of pity in her voice.

I looked down, and pulled out the 12 boxes of howalon I carry around at all times. I handed them to her, and she smugly took them and popped one in her mouth, smirking. I started growing mushrooms in a corner like Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club. Then, I noticed the group of girls standing behind Miki-nee.

"Oh, you don't know them. They're Anna, Nonoko, and Permy. I presume you know Misaki, Aoi, and Hotaru?"

Of course! Misaki babysat Miki and I when we were little (10). Aoi I had met through Mama and Papa, and Hotaru was my very best friend!

I hugged both Aoi and Misaki, and then attempted to glomp Hotaru. Before I could, though, she shot me with that baka gun she carries with her.

"WAHH! Hotaru! Why do you have to shoot me with that gun of yours?"

She remained expressionless. I saw Izumi talk to Hotaru in quiet whispers.

"Where..buy one?" was all I could decipher. Ah~ I love using all these fancy words~.

I quickly noticed Kazuko, Emi, and Michiyo's confused expressions. I smiled at them.

"Sorry, this is my sister and her friends. Guys, this is Izumi, Kazuko, Emi, and Michiyo."

They all nodded, and the rest of the evening was spent gossiping and other thing, until around 8, since the game ended at 7. Halfway through the evening, a few of the guys came along and started chatting with us. Of the guys, only Koori, Tsubasa, Yoichi, a guy named Koko, and a guy named Yuu joined us. After a little while, they left, most likely to talk to their other friends, and then Miki told me something that shocked me.

"The girls and I are going to be in Kyoto until tomorrow afternoon, when we go back to Tokyo. I asked mom and dad, and they said it'd be alright to have a sleepover with all of us and you and your friends. So we should get back to the mansion. Tsubasa and Yoichi won't be bothering us, because they're staying over at Koori's mansion. Our rooms are big enough for 6 people each so you and your friends plus Hotaru will stay in your room and everyone else will be in my room. I know you want to talk to Hotaru the most, anyways. So let's go."

After a second of processing the information, I nodded, smiling, and called for the limo. Everyone piled in and we left to the mansion.

* * *

Yukihira Mansion; 8:30PM

We had all gotten dressed into out pajamas.

I was wearing an orange tank top and orange shorts. Everyone else was basically wearing the same thing but in different colours.

Miki was wearing it in teal. Hotaru had it in purple. Anna had hot pink, while Nonoko had dark blue. Permy had green and Misaki had bubblegum pink, like her hair. Aoi wore crimson, while Izumi had navy. Kazuko decided on white while Emi preferred black. Michiyo had yellow.

I laughed at the fact that we all had the same outfit except in different colours.

We were all sitting on the floor of my room. We decided to play Truth or Dare, a mistake on my part. When it was Kazuko's turn, she decided to ask me.

"Mikan, truth or dare?"

I thought it over, and knowing Kazuko would think up something devilish if I chose dare, I decided on truth.

"Truth," I replied, confident it would be better than dare.

"Okay! So, what made you all upset before the game?"

My mouth formed an 'O', "Oh, that. There was this guy, and when I went to the vending machines, I dropped my coins so I bent down to pick them up, and he looked up my skirt! I mean seriously! What a pervert!"

Kazuko looked like she was on the verge of bursting out laughing. "And do you know his name?"

"Well, I figured it out afterwards. It's Natsume Hyuuga."

Aoi's mouth dropped open.

"That pervert of a big brother..." she said, glaring at the floor.

I nodded solemnly, before turning back to the game of truth or dare.

* * *

**Me: The rest of the sleepover will be next chapter. By the way, I'm glad you guys liked the omake so much. I have two more planned. One involves a cosplay convention, the other involves Mikan and her friends cross-dressing just for the heck of it. By the way, if any of you read my other story, Gakuen Alice: Miki Style, I mentioned where my inspiration for Miki was from, so that would give you a huuuuuuuge hint on what Miki would cosplay as.**

**Review Replies:**

**yuvimonlegreat: I can't even begin to describe how wrong you are. Haaaaa... To any of you who are reading the review replies of other people, this is someone I know in real life, so don't go all "RAWR RAWR BE NICER TO UR REVIEWERZ! (and I mispelled 'nicer' at first... I mean seriously, neicer? I can't spell X|**

**ChocoChipzCookie: That was my week of fast updating. I had a lot of inspiration that week, dunno why. YAYZ CHOCO CHIPS COOKIES! *num num* Love yah too!**

**lunar. rose. agel: Thank you! Here's more! By the way, Natsu and Lucy? NaLu FTW! (My inner NaLu fangirl coming out)**

**Yuki Tomoyo: Yay! I have an addictive story! Why it has to be a fruit? ...A recurring gag? Eh, later on in the series, they'll be going to a store called Erots in a mall called Llam. I'm actually being totally serious.**

**KaiHyuuga: Koori's fun to troll... X3**

**CuteChibiNekoChan: Yes, Koori should definitely hide. At least she didn't harm him enough to stop him from playing. Animal Jam? As a young child, I never played Animal Jam. So this week I decided to embrace my inner child and start playing Animal Jam.**

**cakeluver2: This is my definition of 'soon'... I was busy?**

**Ern Estine 13624: Here's the next one!**

**InsertStupidNameHere: I agree. Pyromaniac alert! Koori is in trouble... DUN DUN DUN... By the way, I saw you in the SC fandom! In the Rimahiko fic, All my Imperfections. We both won the review contest! When I saw you there, I swear I was like, 'OMG IT'S _YOOOOOOUUUUU_'. We both won! Congratz *high-fives***

**neko-chan65: Uhhh... *backs away slowly*. Yes, I did. It's easier.**

**Oh, and I have a question! Should I ditch the rest of Mikan meeting people online and just mention their usernames? Because I know a bunch of people want to have Mikan transfer already for the NaMi to start. If people want me to get over with it, Mikan will transfer in chapter 10. If not, then, probably chapter 15 or something? Anyways, remember, review, check out the website (through my profile; it's at the bottom), and suggest usernames or characters with profiles on the site! I haven't been working on the site recently, but I'll have to later.**

**EDIT: Mispelled 'won' *facepalm* 'One'... what was I thinking?**


End file.
